Nunca más
by Zuruck
Summary: Una fan decide no soñar más...Tokio Hotel


**Título: "Nunca más..."  
Autora: Jessica Valdez. (Zuruck)  
Resumen: Una fan decide no soñar más...TH  
Género: Romance/Tragedy  
Clasificación: T  
Advertencias: Palabras subidas de tono...****  
Disclaimer: Los personajes son dueños de si mismos...Tan solo lo hago para divertirme...(Quisiera un Bill en mi vida...)**

* * *

_**"Nunca más..."**_

_X: jajajaja no Bill suelta¡ no para¡. –se reía alocadamente.-_

_B: nah¡ no te soltaré hasta que me lo digas pequeña diablesa¡. –siguió haciéndole cosquillas.-_

_X: no…nunca…-reía sin parar.- para bill en serio¡. Me duele el estómago.-trataba de patalear pero él la tenía en su propio cárcel. Su cuerpo.-_

_B: no preciosa…anda¡ no cuesta nada¡. Dilo…porfa¡.-le hizo un puchero.- sino ya no repetiremos lo de anoche. –le miró con lasciva.-_

_X: oh¡ qué pervertido eres¡ . le dio un manotazo.- ya basta Bill¡ de verdad…._

_B: vamos…vamos….quiero oírlo….-seguía con el hormiguillo.-_

_X: ya vale¡….-trató de amilanarse.- Te amo…-susurró mirándole intensamente a los ojos.-_

_B: -paró.- qué? Creo que no te escuché.- se hizo el tonto.-_

_X: no te lo repetiré. -Le miró con reproche. Se levantó de la cama aprovechando el percance de él.-_

_B: oye¡ espera…qué pasa?. Porque últimamente estás así?. –la abrazó por detrás.- cambias drásticamente de actitud…-le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.-_

_X: créeme…no querrás saberlo ahora. Más con eso de tu gran tour mundial. –hizo un gesto de enorme. Y rodó los ojos.- no me pasa nada. Tan solo…estoy esperando un hijo tuyo…-bisbiseo. Se encogió de hombros.-_

_B: qué?. –abrió los ojos. Era lo que había oído?. Qué?. Iba a ser papá?. Cómo?. Sonrió con picardía.- que?._

_X: ains Bill de verdad te afectó que nacieras de segundo. Tom es más listo. –suspiró.-_

_B: a ver un momento dices que dentro de unos meses seré papá?. –le miró ináudito.-_

_X: Sí…-alzó una ceja sonriéndole con ternura.-_

_B: Es increíble¡. –la abrazó y la alzó por los aires dando vueltas.-_

_X: bájame Bill¡. Me va a dar náuseas¡. –le dio un guantazo en el hombro.-_

_B: perdón…-la bajó. Y le miró a los ojos. Ella se asustó levemente ante aquel brillo extraño que emanaba en su novio.- Te amo con locura…-dijo antes de besarla.-_

Cayó a una sumisa oscuridad.

Xx: cariño despierta…-alguien susurró en su oído.-

X: -frunció el ceño.- qué?.

Xx: vamos tienes que ir a la escuela…

X: mamá déjame dormir un rato más…-se tapó con la almohada.-

Xx: hija no puedes seguir así…ya sal de tu mundo de fantasía…-la cama se hundió ante el peso de su madre.-

X: no mamá así soy más feliz….

Xx: no…no me gusta que estés así…ya no quiero verte más así…si sigues en ese camino ya sabes dónde está la puerta…-salió con un portazo.-

La chica de estatura mediana. Con cara demacrada. Maquillaje corrido. Sus cabellos espantosos. Lo que más impactaba era su mirada. Perdida. Sin ninguna emoción. Cabizbaja. Cogió su chaqueta. Su bolso negro lleno de pines. Metió sus pies en los sucios converses. Con parsimonia. Temblando se dirigió a un motel no muy lejano de la carretera principal de su ciudad. Pidió un cuarto. El joven que la atendió le miraba suspicaz. Con el teléfono en la mano. Esa chica de seguro iba a cometer una estupidez. Y no estaba equivocado. Lo haría.

Inmediatamente con suma tranquilidad. Se inyectó varios sedantes. Sorbió algunas drogas. Sujetó con fuerza una cuchilla. Se introdujo en la tina. Se inclinó. Abrió la llave del agua fría. Su cuerpo comenzó a titiritar exageradamente bajo los efectos de aquellas estúpidas sustancias. Su vista borrosa. Ya no daba para más. Así que. Asió la cuchilla y la encajó violentamente en su muñeca izquierda. Su cabeza cayó estrepitosamente sobre la porcelana.

La alarma de la sirena retumbaba los alrededores. Una madre llorando desconsoladamente. Una bolsa negra. Guardando el cuerpo de aquella chica. Una detective novata revisaba el interior de la habitación.

A la mañana siguiente. Rondaba en Internet Una noticia. Una fan de Tokio Hotel. Se había suicidado. Tras ir a un Meet & Greet a convivir con el cuarteto alemán. Congeniar mucho con el cantante. Quedaba más claro que era su amor platónico. Debajo de esas líneas. Una nota escrita por alguien. Sin duda la víctima d eun amor no correspondido. Decía unas frases. Que suele tener una verdad oculta. Pero es tan solo una verdad verdadera. La frase decía…

_**"Es mejor soñar que puede llegar a ser, que despertar y darte cuenta que jamás será" **_

Esa chica decidió no soñar y despertar cada día…sino…soñar para siempre…

* * *

**N/A**: Lo sé algo traumático pero se lo quería dedicar a una prima mía que su amiga que se suicidó por una soberana estupidez...aún así...que descanse en paz...


End file.
